Starcraft: The Conspiracy
by Hiho216
Summary: Havent updated in a long time. Next update if 2 more reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Overrun

Kent rushed down the empty corridors of the Jacobs Installation, the zerg having indefinitely overrun it. The last of the security pledging to stand by him until the end fighting, their courage wavering, were being killed. Kent's men were the men who were like the captain who went down with the ship. But Kent had no care left for the security; he needed only transmit the blueprints for the new generation of weapons, armor, and tools for the "Ghosts." Had the traitor, Raynor not destroy most of the security the breach may have been contained, but now everything was failing.

The screams of the small remaining security force was muted and Kent knew he was alone. He locked every security door he passed hoping it may slow the zerg down.

He sat down for a second and rested although he knew that sitting after a good sprint was unhealthy. He was not an athlete and whenever he grew exhausted he sat down. He grabbed some dehydrated food and ate it quickly hearing the clangs of the zerg advance. He stood up and ran to the teleporter.

"Breach in the power supply. Shut down imminent," the computer chanted.

Kent knew that what he had to do had to be done in the next few minutes. He jumped through the teleporter oblivious of what was on the other side.

The first thing Kent saw as he got on the other side was complete and utter death. The captain of the guard lay sprawled on the floor bleeding through his mouth. His eyes were opaque and a hole was in his head, his pistol in his clenched hand.

Being the only weapon in the room that Kent had ever shot in his life, he grabbed the captain's pistol that was overused during the uprising several years ago.

"T minus two minutes until power outage," the computer reminded him.

A zergling jumped in through the teleporter, disoriented. Kent being the fast thinker he was, shot it until it fell screaming. To stop any further zerg advance in this sector he quickly shot the emergency power supply for the teleporter, therefore sealing himself in.

He unfortunately did not know that the zerg had occupied this sector as he rushed through. He did not know until he saw several around the corridor, chomping the flesh of the many scientists in the installation. He took a deep breath and switched the pistol to automatic firing. He clenched his finger tightly around the trigger as he steeped into the sight of the zerg. After one fell they charged. He unloaded his entire clip on the remaining until all but one fell. Wounded but determined the zergling began to pounce but Kent quickly stabbed its throat with the knife attachment at the gun's butt.

The beast fell bleeding wildly, the spark in its eye now gone.

"T minus thirty seconds until power outage," the computer warned.

Panting heavily he hailed the last drop ship in the facility.

"Neon Alpha-Foxtrot this is JI 1-06 do you read?" Kent said through the speaker.

"JI 1-06 this is Neon Alpha-Foxtrot, we hear ya," They replied.

"Requesting doors to hangar are opened in Sector 7," he asked.

"Negatory 1-06, zerg occupation in Sector 7 shows positive. This vessel has no defenses, so we will be overrun if we open up to it no matter how few they are in numbers."

"Zerg in Sector 7 neutralized. Hurry we have little time,"

"Access granted 1-06,"

Those were the words Kent wanted to hear. The clicks of the locks on the doors echoed and the dropships hum was heard.

Kent smiled as he heard the computer warn him about the ten seconds left. He was out of the frying pan, back into the lake.


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

Kent sat on the drop ship on an uneventful escape from Mar Sara. Watching out into space he contemplated his next destination. He watched outside seeing the wreckage of many ships, many looking recently destroyed.

'This is strange,' Kent thought, 'the zerg orbiting the planet were destroyed.'

A voice cracked on speaker.

"Neon Alpha-Foxtrot do you read?" A man said on the other side of the radio.

"Yeah," replied the pilot of the dropship.

"We have been ordered to take the stored research on are elite troops and take Dr. Kent into custody," he firmly ordered.

"What?" The pilot asked bewildered.

"We have been given our orders. Do you comply?"

"I'm sorry but we are currently in transit-"

Suddenly a burst of light came over and sliced a hole into the side. Kent rushed over to an oxygen helmet and began breathing. It was very cold in space very cold. He very quickly gets on a full suit and warmth soon rushed to him.

"We're under fire! All Confederate personnel we need assistance!" The pilot shouted.

"Have a nice day," the man on the other side said quietly.

"A strange airship flew away and a confederate battleship appeared,"

Storing his info on his databanks he jumped out of the hole just before another laser burned through. Kent looked at the battleship's numbers on the side so he could have the crew questioned later.

The battleship stopped firing and turned away, assuming Kent was dead. As soon as he was sure the vessel was out of range he activated his beacon and went inside to see how the pilot was.

He was sad to see a mess of blood and guts covering the cockpit. Pushing the remains aside he realized the ship still had power. Rushing to see any video footage he could keep, he found that it had been jammed.

Waiting for hours was boring but he was happy to see a small fighter come by. It opened its loading dock and Kent came in.

"Welcome. Saw yer beacon and thought I'd pick you up on route to Tarsonis," the pilot said.

"Thanks. I thought I'd surely be dead," Kent panted. He turned around and looked at Kent raising a pair of glasses.

"Why?" He asked, curious.

"It was really strange. My drop ship was hailed this one battle-," Kent was cut off.

"Wait a second, got a call," he flips a switch, "Hello!"

"Delta one. We have detected a fugitive on board your vessel. Hand him over," the familiar voice said. Listening in silence to the pilot denying having any fugitive on board, Kent shouted "Cloak!"

The pilot complied and dodged a laser that would have hit the ship.

"Holy shit! What the hell was that!" The pilot screamed.

"No time now! Hurry we gotta get to Tarsonis!" Kent yelled.

"Damn man I think that was a yamato! What the hell are they doing firing on other Confederates!"

"Go!" Kent yelled and the pilot went. Kent just escaped another near death situation.


	3. Chapter 3: Assailant

Kent Arrived on Tarsonis merely three hours after his last confrontation. He headed directly to the military HQ to ask about the strange happenings and to upload the ghost info. He was greeted nonchalantly by the guards who allowed his entrance.

"Kent? You're alive? Great to see you buddy!" General Ottruscus said delighted, "we thought that the zerg killed you!"

"Nope. Got away at the last minute," he explained giving his old friend a big hug, "and if I had died it would have been for a different reason." Ottruscus looked at him somewhat confused.

Eric Ottruscus was old but tactful after many a battle against rebels. He was tall and stout with short white hair that was covered under his hat. He was almost always seen in uniform unless he was sick or in a suit. He had a tendency to act completely happy, then start shouting in frustration.

"What happened? I'm dying to hear," he smiled slightly.

"It was really odd. First I'm attacked by the zerg after finishing my research, and then my escape vessel was destroyed."

"Scourges. They've become a hug problem in some sectors I'll have it looked into."

"Actually sir it was a confederate battleship," I said solemnly.

"WHAT! Such betrayal is unacceptable! The entire personnel will be destroyed to quell any rebellion. Do you know the numbers?" His voice was laden with importance.

"Yes I do. 009-006," Kent replied. Eric turned and started screaming at the fleet administration asking why the ship left its sector. The shy administrator replied quietly that it was petitioned to be switched with the vessel nearby the Jacobs installation.

The General started screaming again about how the vessel needs a new crew and how the old crew needed to be destroyed. Knowing how long Ottruscus' arguments could be he decided to go for a walk. A couple blocks away were a park that was famous for its beautiful trees and flowers, so he went there.

It was well worth the walk. The park was beautiful, as if it were out of a fairytale. He stood at a tree looking at an inscription that had almost been covered by bark when the sound of a rocket launch filled his ears. He quickly jumped but was burned from the explosion. He crawled behind a bush were his assailant was still visible. Realizing he was still carrying the pistol from Jacobs he shot several rounds, hitting the unarmored man.

In pain from the burns he walked up to the man, breathing heavily and slowly. Fear came to his eyes as Kent brought his pistol to the assailants face. Kent shot. He walked away to avoid hurting his back.

By now it was very obvious he was wanted dead but he needed to know why. He went straight to the armory and slashed his entry card to the scanner. It beeped and the door slid open.

Out of the entire arsenal in the room he knew how to use one. He checked out a modded Ghost which could cloak without psionic ability. He took a sniper rifle and walked out.

As soon as he was out he knew he had to check the man's ID. Running back to the park, he quickly rummaged through his clothes to find nothing. All he found was a barcode on his arm. He tore off the flesh and walked to every bar-coded building on his map.

After a long day of no success he came across a zerg research installation. He scanned the flesh on the barcode and cloaked himself. He snuck behind a guard and thrust his knife up his spine. He made a squelched grunt and crumbled noiselessly. He tossed him in a corner and went to a nearby access panel. Using the same code as the Jacobs he looked through the options. He decided to open the doors. He pressed the button and a secret door to the panel's right opened. Determined he walked down.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

Kent climbed down the staircase in search of answers. He cloaked listening for footsteps. A man in a suit walked up the stairs holding some papers. He was obviously disappointed in what they said. Kent crept behind him and slashed the knife across his throat. He collapsed like the guard and began tumbling down the stairs leaving the papers. He picked up the papers to read them when he heard screaming down below. He quickly looked over the papers. The only thing possibly related to him was, 'Mission unsuccessful. 3 of 7 subjects left remaining. Cover up story proving useless.'

3 armed marines ran up the stairs. They knew the man's death was no accident. Kent stuffed the papers down his collar. A ruffling noise gained the attention of a guard as he walked toward the wall Kent was at.

"What was that?" A guard asked.

"What was what?" Another replied nervous.

"That noise, you know the ruffling one?" The first guard said, almost whispering.

"Shush," the third guard whispered. He stood listening for a second. He made a hand motion and brought his finger to his helmet.

"Ghost! Kill it!" One shouted shooting wildly at the wall Kent was standing. Kent would have been dead but his armor stopped many bullets.

Kent reacted with unparalleled reflexes. He fired two shots and focused hard on the one who was shooting. Suddenly they all three died. Having no time to question the thirds death the alarm went off and a turret came from the wall. It fired a single round of machine gun fire and then fizzled.

He ran down the stairs to be welcomed by 6 barricaded marines. He fired a flash grenade and blinded them all. He pulled out two knives and quickly slew them all. He looked up and around the room, having a strong sense of déjà vu. He looked at all the doors finding they were locked.

"Ah hello Mr. Kent! So nice to see you! Come to the conference room. I want to talk to you right away!" A familiar voice crackled on a speaker cheerfully.

"If I refuse?" Kent said. A door shut behind him.

"I don't think that's an option Mr. Kent," the man on the speaker replied. A vent opened and hundreds of strange creatures came through. They saw him and charged.

"Hurry they evolve in… Six minutes," his voice crackled a final time.

Kent ran down the hall that a newly opened door had just revealed. He did in fact know the way to the room. A door opened suddenly and Kent stepped in. Then as suddenly as it opened, it closed squishing one of the creatures.

"Hello, hello my honored guest! Please sit down. My name is Dr. Smith," he said cheerfully, "but I suppose you already know my name. I do believe we've met."

"I believe we have," Kent said masking anger.

"Don't be mad, I made you. Remember?" He laughed.

"Yes I do. It seems that recently you've been trying to destroy me." Kent replied this time showing his anger.

"Always so quick to forget the good. You always have been one to hold a grudge," he said matter-of-factly, "but no time for that now. Yes I have tried to kill you but it seems that great people are impervious to the element of surprise as well as the best weapons the confederacy has to offer." Kent opened his mouth but was cut off.

"You have one of the greatest psionic abilities of any man anywhere. They do in fact rival the templar's. You are also the most erratic, unpredictable, and uncontrollable men ever. When you discovered the assassination on your Uncle, the Great Conqueror was our device you acted quickly. You destroyed almost everything in this compound. We had no choice but to take all that training and ability away. We blocked your mind from several compartments of your mind containing all of your abilities and most of your memory. This was good because we could quickly give you back your memories should the need arise.

"Why were you a researcher? Two reasons. Out of contact from the media and who better to develop weapons for ghosts then a ghost? This had worked for a long time. Soon however the project became expensive. We grouped all of the overly powerful ghosts together then tried to destroy you all. We couldn't kill you personally so we put a psi emitter at the Installation. It attracted the zerg. Unfortunately Raynor inadvertently held off the zerg for several days. Due to this we have discovered a side effect to the emitter. It eroded the block on your memory giving you skill and power. The erosion will be complete in one day. Now to explain why you're alive. After our last attempt to kill you it became apparent that you were too valuable to do so. So now you're here to hear the proposal I have to make. Join us and you get all the skills, all the power you can possibly have. Become the most formidable force alive. Save us all."

Memories were pouring into Kent's head. He remembered everything Smith said. He almost considered joining him when he remembered just how deep his hate went. The hate ran deeper than the murder of his Uncle. It went deeper but how much deeper was hard to fathom.

Kent sat silently for a couple seconds. With his mind he froze the camera making it see the image it had until. He left he brought the pistol he had been carrying and hid it under the table. He aimed it up so when he shot it would hit him through the table.

"I decline," Kent said. Smith sighed and shook his head.

"I was afraid you'd say that," he said quietly, motioning the camera. Nothing happened. Smith turned his head in amazement at Kent. Kent took no time to hesitate he shot three rounds into Smith's chest.

Smith made some grunting noises then finally fell on the ground. Kent pushed him under the table and wiped away the blood so the person watching the camera would think they just left.

Kent left the room, then the compound with no resistance. He had to inform the general. Some military men had barricaded themselves down the street from him. Seeing the door open the hesitated for a second to see who it was then opened fire. He dove aside into some bushes. It appeared he already knew. Crawling low in the bushes he cloaked. They had no helmets on so they would not be able to see him cloaked. He did so then threw a rock on the other side of the doorway. They immediately turned their fire to the rock as Kent ran away.

At that point Kent knew he had been branded a criminal. He went to the starport hoping that a smuggler would be willing to take him off Tarsonis. Fortunately Tarsonis is full of criminals so he found one fast. He left for New Gettysburg to join the resistance.


	5. Chapter 5: Revolution

The landing at Gettysburg was uneventful. He landed and several soldiers appeared including another ghost.

"Hello Kent. We have been tracking your movements. You have recently been updated into the crime database. You are under arrest," the female ghost said. Then he heard something that wasn't said.

'Don't worry. I know why you're here. I am Kerrigan, also with the resistance. Keep the soldiers occupied,' he heard the other ghost think.

'I can kill a few,' Kent thought.

'If you can, do it,' she thought in reply. Kerrigan ordered the soldiers to stun Kent and walked off. Kent knew he had no armor but also knew his power was slowly growing in the freighter. He let them stun him but knew he could shake it off at any time. Once he was near the prison he sprayed fire around him scorching the guards. He killed 2 out of 3 of them. He grabbed one of the dead bodies and used it as a shield against the spray of bullets now coming at him. He pulled the knife from the living soldier with psionic ability and thrust it back into his throat. The soldier grabbed at his throat and made a final pained expression.

Kent dove to avoid any fire, realizing there wasn't any. Some marines came by to clean up the mess. He concentrated on one of them. He realized that he could read his thoughts and see and hear through him.

He looked at himself through the marine and read the thoughts of the soldier.

'Damn man what did he do to them. They're burned all over the place. God he wasn't even armed.'

Kent stopped reading the soldier's mind and turned to one of the citizens.

'Good god! How'd he do that,' the man thought. He held on to that connection then turned to a soldier. Then another one. All of them were baffled by his defeat of the soldiers.

'It's surprising how many men don't realize there is a ghost in their midst even when it becomes obvious,' Kent thought. Suddenly the citizen screamed and the soldiers covered their ears. They all were wondering who was there. Kent broke the connections to all of them.

Kerrigan walked over.

'Good work,' Kerrigan thought.

'Too easy. They fell right into my trap. They couldn't have been well trained, they were too predictable,' Kent responded.

'Come to the focus area. I can bring you your memory back,' she thought.

'How did you-'

'I'm a ghost. Can't you read thoughts?' she replied. Kent nodded and followed her into a building. She sat down onto the floor and beckoned him to do the same. Kent did.

Kerrigan read his thoughts and unblocked the compartment. Everything was rushing back to him. His skills were there again. His memories were there.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Hungry. You know my favorite food?" Kent said as he thought, 'steak cooked well-done with baked potatoes.'

She shook her head. "I can't. You're blocking me."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to know if it still worked," Kent replied, "I'm not actually hungry. I just want to go outside.

He stepped out to be greeted by a man coming out of a green vulture. He walked up and punched Kent in the face. Kent felt the pain but brought up a quick connection to his thoughts. He grabbed control of the man's body and ripped the knife out of its sheath using the man's, Raynor's, arms. The man was wildly thinking about what was going on. Kent tried to push the knife into Raynor's stomach but felt resistance. He was still in control until Kerrigan came out and stopped him.

"What's going on?" She shouted.

"Who the hell is this?" Raynor shouted back.

"This is Kent. What do you think? No, I didn't. I'll explain later," she said without hearing a response.

Raynor was still pissed, "But what was-,"

"I'll explain later," Kerrigan said quietly. As they walked off Raynor glared at Kent with hate and confusion.

Kent walked around the base as he heard an odd noise. He looked up at the sky to find the noise. He focused on a spot of disturbed air when he finally realized that they were being watched. As he looked closely he realized it was no terran machine. It flew off suddenly as several terran wraiths flew in and started attacking the base with lasers. The new turret went on and started to pepper the wraiths with missiles. It also detected the wraiths and allowed the marines to shoot it also. The wraith killed a marine but was shot down seconds after killing the soldier.

After that there was a short counter attack and the neighboring base was razed to the ground and the duke was in full retreat.

"Come! We must follow that ship!" Kerrigan yelled to Kent. Kent shook his head. He had other business. He had to find out why Protoss ships have been appearing everywhere. He jumped back onto his freight and planned to navigate to their homeworld which he had a feeling it was called, Aiur.


End file.
